


Underwater

by unluckyduckie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Leo, M/M, OT4, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyduckie/pseuds/unluckyduckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underwater is on going<br/>Pairings: OT4 various combinations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cement thrummed under Michelangelo's wheels. He rode along a shallow channel of rainwater runoff and garbage. Other then the rushing of the water, he was alone with his thoughts. 

Mike didn't like to be left out. He was 19 when he realized Don and Leo were fucking. He skimmed the surface of their closeness so long that whatever subtle shift happened in their depths, it happened without Michelangelo realizing it. It had an established feel, solid and quiet, like they'd been doing this for a while. 

It was frustrating that he missed it, but not surprising. Don could keep his mouth shut better then anyone, and Leo was damn inscrutable when he wanted to be. Taking the ninja thing to extremes. 

That left him with Raph, which was no hardship. Accept Leo and Raph were like the sky before a storm. Even worse than usual lately. It wasn't really a question of if those dark thunderheads would break, but when. Where did that leave him? Up the sewer with out a paddle. He kick flipped in to a crooked grind, sparks flying off the damp pipes. 

Slowing he flipped the board into a rail stand, balancing with the balls of his feet along the thin edge of the board. He sighed. Being everybody's baby brother Mikey forever, that shit was cutting like zero ice with him. 

He poped the board from the tail side and jumped, swing his arms to get a full 180, and pushed off fakie, moving as fluidly backwards as he did forwards. 

He wondered about that, they counted their age up from their mutation, sharing a common birthday. At some early point their adoptive father had determined birth order. But early disposition was not deterministic, wise was not inflatable. Where would they be now if he had shouldered the burden of eldest? He kicked up, top side of his foot skimming the inside lip of the board into a fakie big flip. The board rotated a full 360 on both axis so when he came down he was out of fakie gliding forward again. It was pointless spending time wondering what might of been he decided. 

Mikey clattered through a casual front flip. Right now big bro had all the marbles. But he was the come up king. He swerved downstream, and kicked off towards home.

***

Leo rolled over, no easy task in a single sized day bed occupied by two shelled bodies. But the lab was sound proof, and it was far easier to talk Donatello a few feet away from his desk, then all the way up to Leo's bed room. In the soft glow of the machines he could still make out the dark circles under Donnie's eyes. Best not to wake him, Leo decided. Even with the persistent aching pressure of a hard on building underneath his shell. 

Especially since, the dream he had woken from was not of Donatello's soft churs, but a far deeper growling rumble. Leo felt vaguely dishonorable, dreaming of someone else while Don slumbered besides him. Pushing these thoughts aside, Leo willed the stubborn swell of his erection to subside.

He listened to the deep tide of Don's breathing, and let it lull him back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Mikey chapters in a row, he's really stealing the show. 
> 
> Still definitely looking for help if you'd like to get involved. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The hardest part of secret training Mikey decided, was that you couldn't tell anyone. Putting on bulk would of been noticed, and weights felt an awful lot like work. Extra hours running kata like Leo would of definitely been remarked upon. Besides, Leo had spent his whole life training to cover every weakness, correct every imperfection. There was no way he was going to out Leo, Leo. So Mikey decided on taking a different tack. Instead of training out weakness he trained toward his strength. 

He grabbed a few cushions of the couch, and tossed them in front of him on the floor. Breathing deep into the stretch he slid slowly into a front split. Sinking forward he grabbed the pillows, he brought his core slowly to the left side, and lifted his foot with one hand, shoving a couple pillows under his ankle with the other. He repeated the process on his right side. 

Mike picked up his controller, booting up and signing. He hoped he could get some good co-opp action, it was going to be a long night. 

***

Don was the most predictable genius Mikey had ever met. He only had Baxter Flyman and his own brilliant self to compare him too. But still, all he had to do to find Don was head down to the lab. And 9 times out of 10 he was there. Occasions that proved otherwise were usually either medical emergencies, or more frequently Mikey sleeping through the start of training. Which considering how Master Splinter took the later, could really almost be counted as the former. 

The genius in question was hunched over a microscope, racks of test tubes framing him. Don was ninja enough to know Mikey was there, even though he didn't acknowledge him. Donnie doing his best to ignore Mikey's presence, in the vain hope that his little brother might go away. 

Mikey smiled to himself, sweet reliable Donnie, it was the easiest thing in the world to get his attention. "Hey what's this thing do?" He asked. Don's eyes snapped to him instantly a "don't touch..." Trailing off his lips as he took in Mike grinning at him and not touching anything. 

"What did you break?" Don asked, eyes impossibly wide behind the magnification of a pair of goggles. Mikey gave flashed a look of wounded innocence. "Donnie, this is a purely social visit." 

"Hmmmm" muttered Don, spinning away to cork a few test tubes. "I'm not helping you prank Raph." 

Mikey took Don cleaning up as an invitation an snagged a work stool. 

"I'm not helping you prank Leo" Don continued, swiveling back to him. 

"Jeez, I just want to talk."

"Ah, nothing good on?" Don teased gently. 

"Well that too." Mikey shot back. 

"But for super serious, you've been cooped up in the lab for days. How are you dude?" 

Donatello pushed back his goggles and sighed. "I'm sorry Mikey, I've been a little preoccupied with my work." Mikey caught the flash of remorse in Don's eyes. He knew Donnie felt guilty about not spending much time with the rest of the family.

A ninja never wastes an opening. "How are things with you and Leo?" Mikey asked careful to keep his tone light. 

"Leo?" Don echoed, suddenly cautious. Either picking up on Mikey closing in or just naturally wary about his secret. 

"Yeah, you know him, a turtle about this tall." Mikey held up a hand. "Wears a blue mask. Fucking you." 

For a moment Donnie paled, then a flush crept up his face. "I d-didn't th-think, I th-thought n-na-no-one"he stammered. 

"Normally I figure it's none of my business. Buuut I'm worried about my favorite brother." Mikey gave him big sparkling eyes. "Because you are my favorite brother."

The charm was totally wasted on Donatello, who continued to sputter under the burden of a deep blush. 

Mike sighed, Don being flustered was teeth achingly sweet, but he needed the genius up to speed if he was going to make any progress today. 

"Dude, dude, DUDE." Mikey cut in over Don's continued stammering. "It's like not even a big deal. Like I said, I wouldn't even mention it, but..." Mikey let the last word hang, almost feeling the snap of Don's sudden attention. 

Don's eyes scanned over him fast, like he was trying to speed read Mikey's face. Michelangelo was careful to keep his posture relaxed and his expression pleasant and unconcerned. Don didn't have Mike's intuition but he had a shell of a brain behind those doe eyes. 

"But what?" Don asked after several seconds of silent probing. 

"Well it's none of my bees wax, but I notice things right?" Mikey fidgeted slightly. This was the delicate part, he needed to convince Don with out overselling it. "Your main mans been sizing up his other options. Makes me wonder if maybe things have gotten a little stale between the two of you?"

"I didn't think..." Don trailed off obviously unsure, gaze shifting into the distance while he considered. 

Good Mikey had him, now he just had to reel Don in. "Don't worry bro, I got you covered."

Dons eyes snapped back to him. Mikey paused for dramatic effect. 

"A little orange zest is a sure thing spice up your sex life." Mikey smiled salaciously.

Don blinked at him owlishly in his safety goggles, his mouth hanging open. Mikey smile turned a little brittle at the edges. Jeez, Don didn't have to act like the idea of having sex with Mikey was unspeakably alien. It stung a little. Mikey comforted him self with the thought that it was probably, probably because Mikey was so cute- Don had naturally assumed Mikey was out of his league. 

Donnie Mike thought, (keeping up his internal monologue in Don's continued silence) shouldn't sell himself short. The gentle genius had legs that went on forever and Michaleangelo could easily spend a few very contented hours between them.

"Mikey" Don began and Mike could here the coming lecture in Dons tone, and braced him self for it. "There has been a lot of recent interest in evolutionary physiology sounding infidelity. Some research has suggested that there's a biological imperative... "Michelangelo tuned him out. Donnie intellectualized as a defense mechanism. He wasn't so much talking to Mikey at this point as talking to reassure himself. Mike let the words wash over him and waited for an opening. 

Don couldn't monologue forever, Mike cut in between breaths. "Whatever dude. Your boo-ring" Mikey singsonged. His next words were softer, but they echoed like a pebble dropped in a deep well. "And he's board." 

The hurt look on Don's sweet face actually stung. But Mike pushed it aside. He could make it up to Donnie when this was all over. He needed Don on his side for this, knowingly or not. 

Mike slipped out of the lab shortly after. It had been easy with Don lost in thought. There was a small possibility that Donnie would panic and deliver Leo up to him. 

Far more likely that Don would double down, treat it like a problem. Donnie could be very focused and stubborn in his own way. Whatever the genius cooked up would keep Leo occupied, giving Mikey a bit more room to maneuver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Well maybe. I'm trying again. Also are you reading HummerHouse's pain game, and TreesGrowOdd's Veridium? You should.

Raphael's emerald skin was almost black, edged by moonlight. He was like some dark stone, immovably solid as the foot soldiers rushed and frothed around him. Through the fray Leo could only catch glimpses of him, flashes of red and shadow in his periphery. But he felt Raphael's presence, burning in his awareness like a pillar of flame in the shape of his brother.

Turning aside a naginataaimed for his neck, Leo weighed his options. He did enjoy the chance to put his training to use nearly as much as his berserker teammate, he felt a flicker of satisfaction at the wet crunch of a foot's broken nose beneath his fist. And depleting foot numbers wasn't a bad use of their time and talents. But the longer they stayed up here, the more enemy reinforcements would make it to their position.

Through the waves of steel and shadow Leo caught Raph's eye. Lifting his hand in the signal for withdrawal between strikes at the stackers who ringed him. Raph resistant as ever to the idea of retreat, just flashed a devilish grin and threw himself back into the sea of black clad bodies.

No matter how fierce or skilled it was impossible to stand against this flood. They needed to move even if Leo had to grab Raph by the scruff of his shell and haul the hot head out of here.

Moving towards Raph was more challenging then holding position. Leo had to cut a trail while still maintaining a defensive ring. And there were so many of them, he redoubled his efforts pushing him self to strike faster, carving a path of torn cloth and slumped bodies.

Then one of the black garbed soldiers landed a lucky strike with a spiked kanabo against his ankle. It crumpled under him, one katana arching back to sweep away attackers behind him the other held in a tight horizontal bar before him to guard his face. It was impossible for Leo to tell under the stinging numbness in the shock of the blow how bad it was. It didn't matter, he had to get up. He faltered, favoring his injured leg as he rose. He tried to hide his injury in some showy swordsmanship, using flashing blades to distract from his uneven distribution of weight.

Then Raph was just there, materializing from a wave of flung aside bodies. At his side in seconds, gruff voice pitched low with demand "We're going". As if Leo hadn't been signaling for retreat for the last five minutes.

Raph pried a katana from Leo's hand. His brother reaching for the longer range weapon was all the warning Leo had, before he was scooped up, and unceremoniously flung over one of Raph's shoulders.

They all cross trained, but Raphael was no master with a blade. And while Leo wanted to make a strategic retreat, leaving the fight backside in the air was hardly his ideal way to do so. His protests were cut short by Raph's decision to simply plow through the battlefield instead of fighting their way out. Leo did the best he could to guard their escape with his remaining blade, although hanging upside down and not moving under his own power wasn't the best position to mount a graceful assault. He did manage a few long sweeps which kept the foot back as they careened towards the edge of the roof.

Raph leaped down and out, landing hard with their combined weight on a fire escape across from them. Leo facing the way they had jumped from, saw the foot in pursuit. But Raph was already jumping again, sprinting through the maze of interconnected alleys that veined lower manhattan.

Despite Leo's protests he was not put down, although Raph at least did take his command to cut through a nearby construction site before backtracking to mask the trail.

Leo would of been even more circumspect, but Raph cut short the debate by kneeling to pop the corner of a nearby subway ventilation grate and handing Leo back his katana. Leo promptly sheeted the blade, and swung down into the darkness below him. Raph followed closely behind, leaping down blind, ignoring the danger of rain washed trash, and other debris, rather then scaling the wall. So by the time Leo finished his decent Raph was waiting.

Leo bit back a lecture on how Raph was asking for a foot full of broken glass. Instead voicing in hushed tones but with great feeling that he could simply walk with some assistance.

"Latter, when we're sure." Raph replied. And before Leo could frame a rebuttal he was lifted again, this time bridal style, as Raph set off down the tunnel at an easy lope. They switched back a few times and ran though one of the cold clear branches of the Minetta. But Raph's patients for procedure runs short at the best of times. Hopping a low wall into a currently dry overflow channel, Raph slowed and drew along side the wall of vaulted brickwork.

Raph lowered them slowly, guiding Leo to sit sideways between Raph's spread legs. He was cradling Leo's shell against one of his bent knees. "Let's have a look at ya" Raph said. His voice so low, Leo could hear the rumble of it in his chest.

He leaned over Leo, gently lifting his injured leg and peering at it closely. Raph fumbled through his belt one handed. Coming up with a store of alcohol pads. Leo had a scattering of small cuts, katana didn't have the defensive capabilities Raphs sais did. Turning aside a blade was less secure then stoping it.

They were all minor, but Raph insisted, so Leo bore the cold sting of disinfectant silently, growing increasingly aware of his brothers proximity.

Leo ached with the nearness of Raphael's thrumming energy. Not just in the tightness of tense muscles or in the throb if his trapped erection. Something far deeper inside of him pulsed at the gentle touch of Raph's calloused fingers.

The sight of Raph uniting his foot wraps, undressing him, had Leo almost undone.

Raph leaned into him, and Leo's breath caught in his throat. He thought Raph might kiss him, and nearly and closed the distance himself. Instead Raph cupped his cheek with a calloused palm and held him there, green eyes blazing with emotion. The moment stretched out dangerously long. Dangerous because Leo didn't want it to end. Not now, not tonight, or this week, or this year. He wanted to stretch this moment out forever.

"Yer alright." Raph breathed at last. "I'm alright." Leo answered solemnly, and waited for a brush of lips that never came.

Raph sighed, and all the pent up energy seemed to drain from his strong frame. Raph's eyes still burned but it was with a far gentler heat now. "Raph?" He asked softly, afraid of shattering the moment.

Raph ran his hand down, letting his broad fingers trace the line of Leo's jaw and follow it back until Raph's hand gripped the back of his neck. "Yer ok." Raph echoed softly.

Raphael had been afraid Leo realized, genuinely afraid for him. The rising tide of his lust evoprated, leaving only tenderness in it's wake. Leo leaned his head forward, resting it against Raph's forehead. Their breath mingled, and he watched Raph's eyes from inches away. "I'm ok. Everything's going to be ok." Leo answered.

__________

"I call Leo!" Mikey cried, leaping towards the blue banded turtle with out waiting for Raph's response. Which was predictably negative.

"What time is it?" Mikey asked classic subway breaker style. "Show time." He yelled enthusiastically. Don and Raph squared off on the other side of the dojo.

Usually the best tactic against Leo was to go all out, but the timing of this was delicate. Mikey drew out the match, a mixture of strategy and improvisation keeping him from either going down or tipping his hand.

Finally, from the corner of his eye, he saw Raph had Don down. Mike jump kicked at Leo, who rolled under him and to the side neatly flanking him. But Mikey spun with him, fluid and easy. Leo came up fast, his katana leading the motion. He barely caught the blades on the a chuck. Leo strained against the chain for a moment. Mikey watched him, hoping for a tell. But big bro was all business in the dojo, his eyes narrow and gleaming giving him nothing. With a whisper of steel against steel Leo was off again, running left and keeping Mike out of striking range by pinwheeling his swords.

His leader launched a flurry of strikes, probing Mikey's defenses. Mikey fell back dogging more strikes then he perryied, melting away rather then trying to match Leo's speed.

Leo's swords scissored towards his head, and Mikey had to dropped in to a crouch, aiming a blow at where Leo's midsection had been wide open a second ago. Mikey's chuck slashed through air instead. A feint, it figures just when he finally gets serious and Leo goes all slippery on him.

Oh Shell, Leo was behind him now in a movement almost to fast to follow. He could hear the whistle of Leo's katana coming in from high, aiming at the back of hishead. No time to turn, Mikey snapped his leg back in a near impossible extension. His heal connecting hard with Leo's plastron. Then continuing his ark the blade of his foot grazing Leo's chin, adding spin to his leaders backwards momentum. Mikey let his own motion play out. His weight tipping forward and once legs his legs left the ground, redirecting the force by spring boarding off his fingertips into a back flip that brought him along Leo's trajectory. The blue banded turtle crashed into the floor a fraction of a second before Mikey landed. Leo, being Leo had somehow managed to keep a hold of both katanas, and had snapped an arm out besides him to take most to the impact.

Mikey knew Leo would be up in like a second, probably less then that. He probably had one shot at this, it was like near impossible to surprise big bro in the dojo. So Mikey was on him, just like that. One chuck spinning to tangle in the sword that hadn't taken the force of the fall. And Mikey coming down hard after it, knee tucked under him to strike Leo's solar plexus. Winding him even through their natural armor.

Leo was sly as fuck, for all that heroic honor stuff he went in for. So Mikey couldn't assume down was out. He stretched his other leg out, arch of his foot nesting against the wrist of Leo's outstretched arm. He taped Leo's temple with the metal end cap of his free chuck. "Dude, are we good on that yield?" Mikey asked.

He watched Leo's face melt from surprise to thoughtfulness. When Leo spoke his voice was dangerous in a way that sent a shiver down Mikey's spine, "I yield Michelangelo." The words crisp as something sharp glittering in darkness.

Mikey slid off Leo, glancing around the room to find everyone watching him. Raphael gave him a small congratulatory nod when their eyes met.

Yeah, he had Leo's attention now, but more importantly he had Raphael's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last exit before adult content. I don't write hardcore that much bc I'm usually working with characters early in their relationship arch. But Leo and Don have been together for a while, so I decided to just have fun with it. Let me know what you think!

Leo drew breath focusing on the lithe olive green body splayed beneath him, before the measured exhale. Meditating on Don, so sweet and pliable under him. Softly mending the secret fracture in his heart. He gently pushed that train of thought aside. Wrong to think of that, especially now, wrong to even think about thinking it. Leo let that thought go, strived to all thoughts go. He looked down his plastron to me point where their bodes melded. Slowly he pulled back, inhaling. Controlling his breath, as he watched himself reappear from inside Donnie. Suppressing the urge to buck forward, controlling himself. He held his breath for a moment, tip of his cock just barely breaching Donatello. Leo waited to feel the anticipatory quiver in the thighs that wrapped around him. Then slowly exhaled as he slid forward, enveloping himself in the warmth of Don's body. Gently, as if he was not pushing himself inside, but instead being drawn in by some tidal force. Leo exhaled fully, held himself inside Don. His hips pressed to his mates thighs until he felt his cock throb in the tight heat, felt the hotter trail of precum Leo left inside him.

Inhaled as he drew back again, unhurried, weight distributed evenly across his arms. Pulled back and watched the flush creep up Dons neck. Exhaled into a glacial advancement. Don's eyelids fluttered against his flushed olive cheeks.

Pushed forward again, fractionally faster this time. Once fully embedded he shifted his weight, freeing one arm. He pressed a thick finger into Dons mouth, for no other reason then to fill Don more completely. Groaned quietly as Don latched on and began to suck. Broad tongue slicking Leo's finger, as Leo pumped a steady stream of precum into him.

Leo's head swam, he felt like he was floating, only the slow slide of his member in and out of Don's body anchoring him. But for all the gentleness of his movements he could feel the mounting pressure of his release. Leo imagined he could feel, or perhaps really could feel his seed sloshing around inside of him. A swelling press against his plastron.

"I'm going to overflow." For a moment Leo wondered what Donnie would make of his nonsense. But Don was already gone, eyes open but pleasure blind. The genius had drifted out beyond speech, his whimpers small and faintly plaintive. Draw in time to Leo's thrusts.

The shadow of a smile passed over Leo's lips, he liked that he could see Don, but that Donnie wasn't able to watch him. He ran a hand down Donnie's unscarred plastron, relished the smooth thighs quivering around him. Violent lives took a toll on all of them, but Donnie was the most untouched. Pristine, compared to the fine cross hatch of scars that banded Leo's body.

A slight irregularity seeped into Leo's movements, speeding up, breaking form. There was a rising force in his thrusts, accompanied by the wet slap of flesh on flesh. His salvia slicked hand gliding fast along the curved weight of Don's cock.

He felt Don explode against his hand, Donatello's inner walls constricting around his cock. Leo managed a stroke, two, then with one final plunge, in as deep as he could go. Leo was pouring into Donatello's body, could feel the hot thick strands of his own cum squelching around his dick as it twitched and shuttered through his turtle long orgasam.

He fell back inside himself chanting Don, Don, Donnie.

Only later did his thirst return. When Don was soft and quiet besides him. Hands on his neck, his shoulders, tracing the sweep of an arm, soothing Leo towards sleep. He knew this ocean of tenderness between them should be enough. That he was only steering to smash against on some distant rocky shore. This should be enough, he told himself. But it wasn't.

\----------

Raph sauntered through the lair, strong rolling gate cutting through the living room. As much as Mike enjoyed the view of his backside as Raph passed him on the couch he sighed as Raph slid open the dojo door pausing at the entry way.

"He's with Don!" Mike yelled loud enough for Raph to hear him.

Raph turned, kicking the door shut and doubling back in the direction of the lab. Just after Raph passed the couch a second time Mike called out "Doors locked." Raph hesitated for a second before starting back towards the lab.

"I wouldn't." He paused the game "He's in Don's lab, WITH Don."

Raph did a horror slow take, his neck craning back in Mikey's direction would of been humorous if it hadn't been such a delicate moment. Mikey nodded at Raph, trying to confirm without making it worse by speaking.

He could see fire flashing behind Raph's eyes, shock waring with possessiveness. He patted the empty space besides him. It was just as likely that Raph would bolt or try and batter the door down. Michaelangelo held his breath, trying to keep the hope from leaking into his eyes.

Raph stumbled toward the couch, sinking mutely into the cushions.

Mikey spoke carefully, quietly. "I can't be Leo for you, but I'm here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R/M - L/R/L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on the hotter side of spicy- graphic with strong language and adult situations. 
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a while. I've been working on cleaning up my scrawl of notes and half written chapters for underwater on and off, but it's often intimidating to post where there are so many unbelievably talented way more polished tcest writers out there. So special thanks to Quicksilver.Maiden for pushing me to do this- and I hope you enjoy it even thought I'm as rough around the edges as ever.

Leo blinked up blearily at the ceiling unsure what had stirred him. Slowly a noise filtered into the dull spark of his awareness, he had a vague sense that the noise had been part of his dream, and was surprised to find it here in the waking world. He had the strange notion that perhaps he had brought the sound with him from dream. That was the magic of being half asleep, dream logic still applied, over shadowing reality. But the noise was even more instant then the stiff tail the dream had given him. It was a slow sort of rhythmic thumping. And something about it filled him with unease as he strained towards consciousness.

The realization it was coming from Mikey's room jolted Leo awake. His heart slamming against his plastron like it was trying to break free. Right hand automatically grasping the hilt of his katana on the stand beside his bed. No- he thought even as adrenalin convulsed his fingers around the leather ito. No, it was to regular to be the sound of a struggle.

Leo paused, one hand still resting on the hilt of his sword. Confused he tried to sort out the curiously disquieting sound, listening more attentively. He could hear the low mumble of voices. And once Leo became aware of them his focus sharpened, picking out the thread of their conversation from the bump squeaking that accompanied it.

"S-shell, fu-uh-ck, f-faster, f-fuck me."

A familiar chuckle pitched a half octave deeper then Leo had ever heard it. "Ya in a hurry?" A few loud staccato thumps of headboard hitting wall, then a pause. "Gonna fuck you all night."

A dizzying flush of warmth flooded over him. Leo wasn't surprised Raph was a talker, but it didn't make him less thrilling to hear. The flash of warmth snapped bitterly cold in a sudden frost as his brain caught up with the beginning throb of an erection. His Raphael, in Mikey's bed, with Mikey. An icy spike of irrational jealousy ran him through.

It was hypocritical and greedy to want what he wanted. Dishonorable and unfair. It didn't stop him from wanting it. It didn't stop the sound of a gravely churr seeping through his wall. It didn't stop how his body reacted. It didn't stop the slow slide of his fingers down his plastron.

His cock twitched toward fullness, pent uncomfortably in side his shell. Leo struggled against the dark tide rising with in him. But a base growl of pure satisfaction from Raph had him dropping down hard and heavy into his waiting hand.

Leo could almost see the wide blue pleading eyes that accompanied the soft sounds that Mikey was making. Mikey the innocent hedonist who Leo never thought of as a sexual being. And now he had perhaps moved Raph forever out of Leo's reach. Leo felt the hot brackish sting of unshed tears pricking at his eyelids. But no matter the complicated swirl of emotions sloshing around inside of him, the ache between his legs was to urgent to ignore.

His hand tighten rhythmically around his shaft, he wasn't moving yet, not really. He listened, his whole body quivering with tension.

"Yer so tight babe. It's so tight and hot inside you, I can't fucking stop."

Leo's heart was pounding so hard he could feel the pulse of it in every part of his body. The thundering rush of his blood making him lightheaded with desire.

"Do you like this Mike? Having my cock filling you? Opening your sweet tight little hole?"

Slowly, Leo stroked down his shaft spreading the slick drops of precum leaking from his tip. A sort of fog fell over him, lust driving away more complex considerations. He was still more listing then acting, but his hand moved automatically, almost against his will. His body sought friction even as his emotions spun out of control.

"R-raph, I can't, I-I'm gonna... I need to..." Mike's fragmented sentence was half moans.

"It's ok Mikey, I want you to. I want to feel you cum with my cock inside you." Raph responded, voice horse with eager tension.

The slap of the bed frame on the wall got louder, and Mikey's words lost coherence. He crescendoed with a sound that was half moan that might of been a name or might have just been noises.

"Fuck, Mikey yeah, j-just like that."

Leo's fingers tightened on his shaft. The slickness of his precum smoothing over his calloused palm. He was doing this, because he wanted too, but because he need it. The tantalizing sound of Raph carnal and fierce and tender all at once took up to much space aside him to be pushed aside and locked away. The rest of the knowledge that came with it he would analyze late, after the worst of the lust had been burned out of him. Leo shut his eyes and turned his attention back to the muffled sounds of his brothers exertions.

"Raph" Michelangelo's voice was dreamy, strung out. "You didn't?"

"No, I won't for a while now, you need to be fucked long and hard. I'm not stoping until you've had enough." The creek of the bed spring was slow, unhurried despite the obvious tension in Raph's voice.

"How will you know when I've had enough?" Mikey's voice was almost to soft for Leo to pick up.

"When you stop cuming." With Raph's answering growl the tempo of the bed frame's squeaking protest picked up. It wasn't long before Raph had Mikey back on the precipice again, the hothead kept his dialogue the whole time. A mixture of growled praise and filthy encouragements. The coaxing command in Raph's smokey boroughs accent. The dark resonance at the end of his words deeper then Leo had ever heard it. Raph's voice in the darkness was twisting something inside of him in new and dangerous ways.

The rhythm of the sounds were slow seeping through the wall were slow and steady, Leo thought of Raph at his heavy bag tireless and determined. Sweat sliding in rivulets down corded muscle. He thought of Raph grinning when he got a good strike in or won a match. Leo thought of Raph's eyes in the dark, exotically neon in a way no humans ever were, the sharp up tilt in the corners highlighting their strangeness. He thought of Raph bent over the van, elbows deep in engine, the tiny glimpse of tail Leo had caught last week. A thousand little moments that Leo noted and then locked away were breaking free inside him.

Leo felt his own peak approaching. The sound of Raph breaking over him like waves, reason helplessly caught in the hotheads wake.

The pleasure faded quickly as the sweat soaked sheets cooled around him. He curled miserably on his side, a few warm lines trailing from the corners of his closed eyelids. Leo pressed a pillow over his face in response. His hot wet breathing did not drown out the rhythmic thump of bed frame against his wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An early evening storm had polished the streets to dark mirrors. Street lights and neon pooled in puddles along the low points at intersections. The whole city was twitchy with electric vertigo and the particular restlessness of summer. Sweet summer, an unwanted pleasure eating him from the inside. Eroding his control. He was strung tight enough that even Don noticed, the genius started taking time away from his other projects to check in with him more regularly.

Out here top side, on his own. So wildly out of character. No wonder Don was worried. The guilt he felt for that worry changed nothing. He had given his heart twice over, but there was no taking it back now. No way back, but no path forward either, now that Mikey had-.

Leo shook his head, until the darkness swirling in it cleared. He knew dwelling on it solved nothing, all these years of longing hadn't moved him any closer to Raphael. Whatever went on between the hothead and Michelangelo didn't change that nothing was happening between him and Raph.

A week of agony over his discovery, finally driving him up and out into the night. Hoping to clear his head, but even away from the lair Raph haunted him. Maybe Mikey was a chance to finally move past all that. The clean break he needed, to put away his childhood fantasizes.

As soon as Leo thought it, he felt the secret tide with in him rise up in resistance. He was trapped by these tender chains, they had sunk deep in him and taken root.

His eyes swept over the blurred tangle of light beneath him. The rain had done nothing to abate the heat. Instead the air was heavy with moisture, and the blood sharp smell of ozone permeated the night. He shifted, wondering what solace Raph found up here.

He did feel a strange thrill of closeness in his Raph like behavior.

That was the heart of the problem. Raph was always thrilling. An adrenalin spiked cocktail of pure masculine magnetism. He was a storm of passion in battle, and Leo was sure he'd carry the intensity with him in passion as well. Like a spark that ignited Leo every time he was close to it.

He wanted to lose himself in that passion. To taste him, to fill him, to feel Raph shake and tremble around him as Raphael came. Wanted it so badly he could feel it in his teeth.

A name he didn't dare speak trembled on his lips. He pressed his palm to his plastron to still his pounding heart. Wishful thinking could only lead him astray.

Oh but if he could.

He ached for that unnamed pleasure, his cock felt like a hot lead bar bound painfully tight with in his plastron.

It was going to be a slow uncomfortable trip home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this one in half- so you're just getting Mikey's POV in this. We'll save Leo's for a stand alone chapter.
> 
> We're going to get into it for the next few chapters. It's rough, but a thoughtful review from bolddounts made me think maybe that was ok. I guess, it's just how I write- on a phone, one handed, slumped over against the subway door so no one can read over my shoulder, thumb moving fast enough to chip the polish.

The worst heat of the day had burned off. The city's residents tended to stay up late in summer. Snatches of lively conversations drifted up from neighbors sitting on their stoops together. Music blared from boom boxes. The sent of meat and charcoal gave the night a celebratory air. The city was wired this time of the year, as crime rates spiked and necklines plunged.

Two green shapes, one emerald and one sea foam loped gracefully across rooftops. Mikey felt almost electric tonight. Like everything he touched was carved in neon and he was a live filament making it glow. It might have been the warm weather, or the moon, soft and smiling, which Mikey judged to be romantic. Or the glimpses of Raph's short broad tail he kept catching as the sailed between rooftops.

As Mikey watched Raph poor himself along the shadowy skyline. Raph moved like a dense liquid filled his muscular frame, nothing lithe about it, but with a predators grace. He started to wonder if those tantalizing glimpses of tail were wholly unintentional. You never knew with Raph. His hotheaded brother was blessedly unboring. It was one of the things he appreciated most about Raphael, as boredom and Mikey were not friends.

He waited through some kids trying to boost car stereos, a purse snatcher, a protection money shake down. All small fry, but it was best to let Raph run. And Mikey enjoyed the breezy camaraderie of fighting together up top, instead of against each other in the dojo. After the shake down, he felt the timing was good. Raph's eyes were fiery, but his shoulders were lose. Mike figured whatever shit with Leo -Raph came up here to work through, was mostly sorted.

He slowed, and Raph incisively matched the change in pace. They were all so attuned to each other by now. When he stopped, Raph swung around to face him, question in his eyes.

Mikey reached forward and ran one finger down the center line of Raph's plastron. You didn't need a lot of words with Raph, he liked that about him too.

"Out here?" Raph gestured to the open skyline around them.

Mikey just looked at him, letting the silence stretch out, sweet and sticky as strands of toffee. The spark in Raph's eyes burned brighter. Raphael's rough fingers gently cupped the side of his face. As rough and tumble as he was on the streets, he always treated Mikey delicately in the first few moments.

Up close he could see the urgent flickering constellations of neon below them reflected in Raph's eyes. Just before the dark veil of his own eyelids slid shut. And Raph pulled him into a kiss so wet and deep it felt like he was drowning.

Time seemed to slip away from him as Raph's hands slid over his body. A strong three fingered grip parting his thighs. Raph's cock, like velvet wrapped iron rolling over his tongue. The slick wetness of saliva not being quite slick enough to cover the sting of penetration. Raphael's patient, infuriating instance that they go slow. Mikey mumbled encouragement against Raph's ear slit, until the larger turtles resolve crumbled.

His shell rasped against the rough pebbled texture of the roof. He locked his ankles around Raph's thighs. He could feel his own heart beat, a thundering throb pulsing inside of his cock. Raph pumped into him hard and fast, and Mikey felt the burn of it even with the prep. The pain was a part of it, being with Raphael made him feel alive like no one else could. There was more, of corse that he wanted. But if all Mikey ever got was this, what he had now with Raph he would be ok with it. That was the difference he thought, between him and Leo. Leo never learned the trick of being satisfied with who he was and what he had.

Then Raph's hand closed around him, calloused and rough and perfect, and Mikey thought of nothing else for some time.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R/L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. It's basically impossible for me to write Raph and Leo in a way I'm satisfied with. No matter how many times I reworked this chapter, there was always something I felt I didn't get quite right.

Leo was draped listlessly over the couch. Sleepless nights torn between desire and honor were taking their toll, leaving him wrung out and exhausted. He wondered how Don managed so much, on so little sleep. No wonder his lover's attention flagged so often during early morning practices.

The couch cushions dipped beside him, and Leo turned. Sluggishly lifting his hand in an automatic greeting, swinging towards whichever brother was beside him. Then froze as he saw Raph staring at him intently. His hand sank back to the couch, half-hearted words sticking unsaid in his throat. Even though he shifted his eyes down, he could still feel Raph's gaze like a physical force, an oceanic pressure threatening to crush him.

"No." Raph said the single word floating between them like an island.

Leo glanced up, "no?" he echoed, unsure of Raph was referring too.

"I don't understand this." Raph made a vague frustrated gesture towards Leo.

"I"m not sure I do either." Leo tried for dry humor, tried to turn the conversation aside. He was almost certain they were about to have the one fight Leo had been avoiding since he was thirteen. Raph KNEW and if Leo couldn't somehow take it back, or divert it, he was ruined.

"No. I don't understand." Raph restarted, there was a warning strain in his voice. Not loud, not yelling, not yet. "You never even asked me."

Yes, this was it, Leo thought, they were about to have The Fight. The one he'd been avoiding for years, the one that broke open all his ugly secrets and left Raphael thoroughly disgusted with him. The fight that lost him the safe harbor of Don's love. Part of him welcomed the break, but years of habit drew a cautious "Asked you what?" From him.

Raph's eyes flashed, like heat lightning before a storm. "If I wanted to be with you, how I felt, anything."

Leo made a sound, it was strange in his own ears, a ghost of a laugh that came out kind of bitter and broken.

Raph reached over and clasped a hand on the upper lip of his shell, pinning him into the corner of the couch pit with his weight. Raph loomed over him, bending forward and drawing a knee up under him to lean deep into Leo's space. The neon fire of his green eyes sparking as he continued "So instead, I'm asking. What is it that ya want?"

Raph was so close, filling Leo's vision entirely. He felt Raphael's hot breath against his lips and hesitated. Thoughts crowded his head, jumbled up and jammed together. This was wrong. He knew it was wrong because it was impossible to want anything that was right this badly. Leo's hand curled around the back of Raph's neck of its own accord. He tugged the emerald turtle closer, closing the distance.

And then there was only Raphael.

The supple fullness of the lips against his own, the rich leather and caramel scent of him, the faint but instantly addictive taste of him. He lost himself to the slick movement of tongue against tongue. He had thought Raph would be rougher, impatient, but the hothead explored the inside of Leo's mouth with slow savoring gentleness. As if they could sit on the couch kissing all day, or maybe forever. It had only been a few minutes, and Leo hoped for forever, he could give up breathing for this. He was drowning in Raphel, he was burning underwater.

The warm weight of Raph's bulk leaked into his consciousness slowly. While he was consumed by the kiss Raph had pressed him back onto his shell. When Leo had imagined this moment he had always imagined the reverse. But when Leo had surrendered to this, he had surrendered entirely. He had been fighting himself for so long, he had nothing left to fight Raphael with. Raph pulled back, his jaw slack, his neon irises hazed with lust. His calloused fingers plucked the knots behind Leo's head, letting the tails of Leo's mask slip away through his fingers.

Blue fabric fluttered across his vision as his mask slid away. His thoughts spiraled lazily as if moving through a thick liquid. Everything felt like it was slow motion, unreal. Raph pressed back against him but didn't close the gap, green gold eyes framed by deep crimson inches above his uncovered face.

"Leo" Raph's voice had gone bedroom deep as it ghosted across his lips. "You never answered my question. Say that ya want this, us, me."

"I've wanted you since before I understood what it was I wanted." Maybe more truth than Leo should have spoken, but it was impossible to think while he was touching Raph's skin.

"Leo, I, I've always..." Some admission gathered behind Raph's eyes but just as quickly evaporated. He let the sentence trail out and hang, the void filled by the pant of their breath. Instead of speaking Raph pressed his lips to Leo's again. And Leo kissed back, with a fierce abandon that surprised him. He dove deep, tongue tracing over sharp teeth, lips pressed together with bruising force. Leo was beyond tenderness now, diving deep into a desperate passion.

Running up his leg, Raphael's heavy hand settled on his knee. Leo's cock surged with a flood of desire, bound uncomfortably tight in his plastron. He wants more, even though he already feels full to bursting. Shifting his legs wider in what he hopes is an encouraging way. And is rewarded seconds later as Raph's calloused fingers are slide slowly up his thigh. Leo's own hands are tracing the grooves between the plates of Raph's shell, flowing steadily downward. Part of him wants to skip ahead and grab the firm muscular swell of Raph's ass that's so often tormented him. But Leo doesn't want to spoil the -whatever this is, with haste. Or end it prematurely by going too far too fast. He already feels wildly out of control, and all they've done is kiss, while Raph touched his leg.

It's kind of relaxing in a way he never anticipated to let Raph set the pace. Raphael isn't the type to tease or make promises spoken or otherwise that he isn't willing to follow through on. Really, Leo is so dizzy with relief that Raph hasn't rejected him outright that physical gratification seems like a strangely persistent afterthought.

He's willing to do anything and everything Raph wants, and be satisfied within whatever boundaries Raph sets because just having Raph hands on him like this is more than he ever dared to hope for. Raphael pulls back breaking the kiss. He's watching Leo's face intently. But before Leo has time to feel self-conscious about the sudden scrutiny Raph takes advantage of the gap between their bodies by running his hand over the front of Leo's plastron. It's warm weight settling on the growing bulge of his trapped erection, cupping him with gentle pressure. He's watching Leo's face again, and Leo almost says something. But before he does Raph shifts his grip. Thumb and his second finger framing the swell of Leo's encased cock as Raph's forefinger lightly traces along the sliver of green between his plates. He feels vaguely embarrassed at how aroused he is since all they've done is kiss. But Raph's thick finger tracing up and down his underside is making it hard to feel anything else. Raph leans in, nipping at his clavicle and Leo drops down with a relieved moan.

Raph's hand is over him in an instant, not moving yet, but fingers curling with a rhythmic pressure that encourages Leo's cock to swell to full erection.

Raph lifts his free hand to Leo's face, pressing a thick digit between his lips, and scraping past his teeth. Leo dutifully sucks the offered finger, enjoying the way Raph's eyes slide shut while he does it.

Raph let's go of Leo's cock and scoots back, widening the gap between their bodies. He trails his hand down and to the side brushing over Leo's hip, before sliding it inward tracing the crease of his thigh just beneath his shell.

He drops his hand a little lower. Raph's thumb stroked his inner thigh as he spread Leo's legs wider. Leo shuddered in anticipation at the strength and yet sublime gentleness of his strong hand.

Slowly he draws the fingers of his other hand from Leo's mouth.

Raph eyes stay locked with his as the brawler reaches between them. Raph's thick spit soaked forefinger circles his entrance feeling his way. and Leo feels a nervous flutter but doesn't look away, as Raph carefully breaches him.

There's pain, a stinging burn that Leo suppresses his reaction to. He'd expected it, has done this from the other side enough times

It gets harder, pain shaper, then eases as Raph pushes past the tightest ring of muscle.

"So tight, I guess ya don't bottom much."

"Never." Leo answered with the solemn truth.

Raph eyes went wide, his breath hitched in his throat. "Ya ain't never, never..." Leo watched his throat bob heard him swallow audibly. "You're a virgin?" Raph falters through the question with a kind of breathy reverence that makes Leo uncomfortable.

Leo frowns thoughtfully, he didn't think of himself as one. He had been with Don for years, he was hardly chaste. "It just isn't something I've done before."

Raph's finger slid out of him, and the emerald turtle gazes down at him with a kind of soft wonderment, that Leo's not sure how to respond too.

"Y-you don't have to, to you know, stop." Leo stammers into Raph's silence "I mean I want to, with you. If you want too."

Raph's lopsided grin is both irritatingly confident and strangely reassuring. "Oh, I want to. Just not here."

Leo shifts uncomfortably, the throb in his cock is instant. He might have been wrong about Raph not being a tease. "Raph..." he trails off, he's not sure what shows on his face but Raph's grin gets even wider.

"Your first time should be in a bed." Raph pronounces.

"You expect me to walk all the way upstairs with a raging hard on?" Leo blinks, surprised at his own vulgarity, embarrassed by his eagerness.

The next thing he knows Raph is up and crouched next to him, sliding one arm under Leo's bent knees and the other between his shoulders and shell. Leo flushed in realization as he felt Raph lifting him smoothly off the couch. "I'm not a damsel in distress" he sputters, heat radiating from his cheeks.

Raph ducked his head and snuck a quick kiss. He drew back and started towards the stairs "Maybe I just like holding you."

Once upstairs Raph slid them quickly into Leo's room. It was dark up here, the only light a single candle in frosted glass. The sheets were a cool whisper across his shell and legs. Leo reaches to the side, hand scrambling blindly in his nightstand until it closes around a plastic capped tube. He steers his thoughts away from why it was in there, and who it was in there for. Raph sagged the tube and grinned. Sliding down the bed, and crawling between Leo's knees, hovering above his rigid dick in a way that made Leo dizzy with anticipation. The red banded turtle leaned forward and Raph's breath washed over the swell of his desire. Leo's hips twitched forward, seeking friction before he could think to restrain the movement.

Raph caught him, one strong hand pinning him down and licking a wet stripe from base to tip. Then he parted his surprisingly pliable lips and drew Leo inside. Raph's mouth was wet and hot, so hot he was helpless beneath him. Leo heard the snap click of the cap, even over the deep tide of his own labored breath.

Raph eagerly sucking his cock was a hell of a distraction, and with their rough prep downstairs, Raph breached him more easily. First with one slick finger, then carefully scissoring two. Raph's fingers inside of him, and the slick heat encasing him was finally too much.

Leo came like a damn breaking, over running Raph's mouth and dripping down his jaw. But Raph stayed with him, cupping Leo's underside with his tongue as his throat worked to swallow what he could of Leo's seed.

Finally, after the last pulsing shudder had passed through him, Raph came up gasping. He swiped the remainder off his chin with the back of his hand. There was a focused hunger in the berserker's eyes now that had Leo swallowing nervously.

"Leo." The tenderness was still in Raph's voice, but it was overlaid with urgency. He could feel tension thrumming through Raph's body like electricity.

"Need to be inside you now."

A nervous chill pricked along the sides of his shell. He felt vulnerable laying caged beneath Raph's strong arms. Leo looked up into neon the irises floating in the dim light of the single candle he'd lit earlier. The intensity of Raph's gaze warmed him enough to let his nervousness melt away.

Leo nodded up at him parted his legs wider in invitation.

Raph shifted, holding himself up with one arm as the other ringed the base of his cock steadying himself.

Even with the endorphins from his recent release, and Raph's prep, Leo still gritted against the stretching sting as Raph entered him. Despite his obvious eagerness, Raph glided into him in a slow steady slide, pulling his hand away from the base if his cock so he could sheath himself fully. Raph held himself still and steady, plastron firmly pressed into the cradle of Leo's thighs.

Despite Raph's cock feeling as hard as a steel bar inside him, the brawler starts slow. Barely pulling back before rocking his hips forward again, letting Leo adjust to his prodigious girth. Pretty soon the sting fades, and Leo raises his hips to meet Raph's slow thrusts. Raph, moves a bit faster, and changes his angle, lifting Leo's hips slightly. One thrust, two, then Raph hits his prostate dead on, and Leo is gasping as his squeeze shut. Then snap open at the sound of Raph's soft chuckle.

"Enjoying yourself?" Leo asks, embarrassed and vaguely annoyed at Raph's cocky grin.

"Are you?" Raph shoots back. The glint of challenge unmistakable in his eyes. But he rolls his hips slowly forward and up, rubbing Leo's silken walls perfectly as he doses it.

Something about the combination of pleasure and insolent provocation rushes over Leo in a warm wave. His dick twitching it's way to wakefulness.

The movement must have caught Raph's eye because he snaked a hand between them and wrapped it around Leo's dick. Stroking it with firm slow pulls. "Mmmnn, Leo that's good. Ya gonna cum again for me?"

"Not sure, I mean I just did before we started."

"Once is not enough."

Leo flushed, wondering if he'd be able to satisfy Raph's voracious appetite. but Raph's words sent an undeniable thrill through him. "What's enough?" He asked cautiously.

"Never enough with you." Raph panted. "But you feel so good, hot and tight and perfect- I won't be able to hold out long."

His thrusts became more erratic.

"Leo..." Raph panted "I want to keep going... to make you cum while I fill you... but I'm so close to losing myself in you..."

"It's ok Raph, let go."

Milliseconds later he feels Raph's release as hot sprays of cum inside of him, marking him from the inside.

"God... Raph, you feel so..." The rest of his sentence was lost as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed through him. Leo loves the feeling of Raph's hot seed inside him, marking him in this invisible, intimate way. It triggers his own orgasm, as he feels Raph continue to spurt and fill him.

Clean up had required Raph to make a quick stealthy trip to the bathroom, where he rinsed the salient areas and brought back Leo a warm washcloth and towel.

They lay together under the soft worn sheets.

"How do you feel?" Raph asks.

"Like going top side and feeling the sun on my skin for the first time, like making it home after a mission." Leo can see better than any of them in low light, and he's satisfied to see Raph's dark skin shade darker with a flush.

"I meant how sore are you?" Raph gruffly covering his embarrassment.

"Did you want to go again?" Leo avoided the question with one of his own.

Raph snorted "Of corse I want to go again, but we don't have to go into extra innings on the first night."

Leo could hear the blood rushing in his ears. 'First night' meant Raph was open to at least a second night, maybe much more beyond that. Leo was careful to keep his breathing even and his body relaxed. He wanted to ask about Mikey, needed a workable exit strategy with Don. But the first thing was to secure Raph.

Leo wondered if it was better to try and please him, or leave him wanting more.

Then he turned to the side and blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm excited to know what you think and welcome your feedback and notes.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo woke feeling strangely light. He knew he should feel guilty- he did feel guilty. But with the warm solid weight of Raphael sleeping beside him remorse for his dishonor seemed distant. Laying with Raph in the soft worn sheets, felt like floating like they were two boats tied to the same dock.

Raph had come to him late last night. The third time they had been together. Three times was enough, Leo decided to be sure Raph keep coming to him. Delaying any further would only deepen the betrayal. He would speak to Donnie today.

Don would be angry, had the right to be angry.

"You're up early." Leo paused "Or were you up all night?"

"How could I sleep while you were..." Don trailed off

"Then you know what I'm here to talk to you about." Leo pushed a rolling chair towards Don's and sat in it heavily.

"I don't want to just know it. I want to hear it from you."

"Raph and I were together last night." Leo said keeping his tone steady and his voice soft. "Sexually." He added, thinking it better to be as clear as possible in his confession.

"Was this the first time?" Don asked.

"No." Leo answered solemnly "We were together twice before."

"Three times, altogether?" Don asked, standing up, he was moving around the lab in agitation, rummaging through shelves.

"Yes."

Almost before the confirmation was out of his mouth, Don was asking "And you had sex all three times?" He was picking through items on a work table now. Tossing some into a bin, and a select few into a plastic shopping bag.

Leo blinked at him. This agitated, impromptu workshop clean up was not the response Leo had expected. Tears, accusations, even a physical confrontation -maybe. But Don behavior reminded him of when Don was gearing up for some emergency. A rushed project to solve some crisis.

"Yes." Leo answered.

Don nodded rapidly as if Leo was confirming a hypothesis. He faced away from Leo, doing something on the table. Leo heard the sound of a zipper being drawn back. Then Don turned to him, his eyes narrow and cold as they flicked over Leo's face.

He steeped towards Leo quickly, and Leo thought, here comes the fight. And was caught off guard as Donatello brushed past him. The geniuses olive green hands flew over the keyboard of his workstation. He turned his head, to speak with Leo over his shoulder, but didn't turn far enough for Leo to see his face.

"Three times." Don paused for a beat then continued. "Three times and then you and Raph came to some kind of agreement about the status of your interactions. Don paused, cocking his head for a moment. "Or knowing you and Raph, maybe you didn't actually agree in a verbal way, but something in Raph's behavior, that made you feel confident in your continued relations." Don's computers chimed in unison as they rebooted. A strange discordant note as multiple machines started at once.

"You were waiting," Don stated firmly. "to be sure before you told me." Don turned back towards him Laptop clutched tight in a white-knuckled grip. He was using it as a clipboard scribbling something down on a scrap of printer paper. He slammed it on the desk before continuing. His eyes were flinty they found Leo's.

"Very prudent, waiting to be sure." Don's voice was clipped.

He strode past Leo without stopping- and shoved the laptop into a bulging duffle bag on his work table. "That's cold even for you." He punctuated the statement by zipping the bag shut.

"I'm sorry." Leo said simply, and he was genuinely sorry, not for being with Raph, it wasn't in him to regret that, but that he had hurt Donatello. He had thought his feelings for Raph would eclipse everything else, but seeing Donnie now he still felt the same tenderness for his brilliant, olive skinned ninja pacifist little brother that he had for all these years.

"I'm sorry too." Don hefted the bag onto a shoulder "But I'm not surprised." Don brushed by him before Leo realized what was happening.

There was a reason Don's movements around the lab had reminded Leo of him packing up for a mission. Leo stumbled to his feet, his chair rolling away to clatter against a work table at the sudden movement.

"Stop" Leo called in his most commanding voice.

For an impossible second the order held, Donnie silhouetted in the doorway of the dim lab. But the moment broke, and he was gone, purple mask tails streaking behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you came with me from DA, thanks for making the jump. If you just found me now, welcome!  
> I'd love some help with this one, so if you'd like to get involved let me know.


End file.
